Fall of the Panda Lily
by kataraismylove00
Summary: My first fan fic. Tale of love two years after the defeat of Ozai. Lots of fluff but problems do arise. Kataang story. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT Please all Reviews are welcome and don't be afraid to PM me!
1. Preparations

It has been two years since Aang, the Avatar, and his friends defeated Ozai and the Fire Nation. After Fire Lord Ozai was removed from power, Prince Zuko took the thrown and made a promise to the Fire Nation and to the whole world that he would restore honor to the Fire Nation.

In remembrance of their great accomplishment, Zuko invited everyone, in what they called "Team Avatar", to his home in beautiful Ember Island.

Everyone in the group was older and had matured since they all had last met as a complete group.

Aang was now a growing, muscular, 14-year-old boy. His sweet child-like voice grew deeper but never lost its familiar sound. He was now taller than Katara, which she preferred, and because of his training he grew incredibly strong.

Katara was a beautiful and slender 16-year-old girl. She had grown into her body and had stunning features. Her skin was tan and she still had her long beautiful braided hair.

Sokka grew to be a strong young man. He was now 18 and was considered an adult in the southern Water Tribe. He became muscular and more mature. But he never lost his goofy ways and his love for meat.!

Katara and Aang were an inseparable couple. Aang had moved to the southern Water Tribe to live with Katara and Sokka. Unless Aang was on an important Avatar duty, he was right by Katara's side. A day hadn't gone by where they did not sleep in the same room or even the same bed. Their love was wonderfully strong. Sokka periodically stayed with Suki on Kyoshi Island, but mostly lived back home in the southern Water Tribe.

Toph had began a metalbending school in Ba Sing Se. She thought it was important to teach this skill to earthbenders. She was still her old self a small, now teenage girl, with a hard exterior and a strong attitude.

Zuko had told them to all meet on the anniversary date of the defeat of Ozai, and that he would join them a day later.

The day before the journey to Ember Island, Katara and Aang began to pack for their much needed getaway vacation.

"Hey My love," Aang soothingly said to his gorgeous girlfriend. "Would you please come over here I need help for second."

"Of course dear," Katara replied. "What do you need help with?"

Aang suddenly reached out and put his arm around Katara's waist and pulled her to him. They were now face to face with their heads practically touching. Aang stared into his lover's sapphire blue eyes. _How did I ever end up with a girl like her._

"I need help, I'm looking for a beautiful girl to hold in my arms and love me until the next Avatar is born." Aang whispered sensually.

Katara put her lips right to his ear and whispered, "I can definitely help you with that."

Aang then threw a kiss onto her lips. The kiss grew more and more passionate as Katara slipped her tongue into his mouth. As their tongues danced, their heads swiveled from one side to another. Katara's hand gripped Aang's back and the other was gently placed on his neck.. Aang began to explore her body. The feeling of Aang's hands on her made her shiver with pleasure. They than released the kiss for the sake of air.

He gave her one last kiss and than released her from the warmth of his body.

"Are you all packed up, because we're picking up Sokka and Suki tomorrow and we'll have to wake up early."

"Yes, I'm all ready Aang. How about we go to bed earlier tonight… so we can rest up and be ready tomorrow morning." Katara bulged her lower lip out and batted her beautiful blue eyes. She knew Aang couldn't resist her. She could have told him to go jump into the arctic water and he would have done it for her.

"Katara, it's still a little early… the sun has barely set. And look! We're both wide awake." Aang stated.

"But Aaannnggyy!" Katara playfully complained. "If you're not gonna go to bed now, I guess I'll just have to lie in this bed, shivering from the cold and alone with no one to comfort me." Katara dramatically said knowing that the playful guilt trip would be enough to get him to come to her.

Aang not wanting to lose this playful battle, "well… I guess you will just be shivering, alone, and uncomforted." Chuckling a little letting her know he wasn't going to give in to her.

Katara, with a firm voice, complained to him, "Aaannngg, get over here and love me!"

It was harder and harder for Aang to not run over there and embrace her but he knew he couldn't just give in to her, and plus he loved when Katara begged for him. It made him feel wanted and loved.

"Nuh-uh Miss Katara you're just going to have to wait until I'm tired."

Katara did not want to give in, but she craved his touch. _Fine avatar boy, you win this battle but the war is not over._

Katara, still dressed in her night close, which consisted of a white small top with hide pants, walked over to Aang and slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. With this gesture Aang knew he had won.

"Baby, will you please come to bed with me. You know I can't sleep when you're not by my side and I need your warmth and embrace." Katara muffled into Aang's muscular chest.

Aang did not answer but just placed a single kiss on her head and then swiftly, in one motion, picked up Katara and brought her to the bed. He placed her down and straddled her, hovering over her beautiful body. He slowly moved closer to her and placed his soft lips on hers. The contact made her quiver and she closed her eyes in passion. She rolled over so now she was on top of Aang. Katara pressed her perfect body against his as they kissed and explored each other's mouths with their tongues. After she pulled off of his soft lips, she tugged on Aang's shirt and pulled it off of him exposing his toned abdominal muscles and chest. Kissing him with rapid short kisses she excited him as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. She moved down to his jaw line, then his neck, then to his chest. Katara sat up on him then crossed her arms in front of her grabbing her shirt beginning to pull it off. Aang quickly placed his hand where her arms crossed over.

"Katara… I don't think we're ready for this. I love you so much but we can wait. Wait for a right time to express it this way. Don't worry the day will come but now is not it."

Katara understood and she placed her shirt back down and laid herself down on Aang. She felt his heartbeat and how quickly it was going. _I must have really got him going. _Katara thought. She felt his chest raise and lower with his breathing. She than got up to Aang_'s _face and gave him one last kiss.

"Good night my love. I will see you again when I wake." Katara said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Good night, Sifu Katara. _He knew that would make her blush._ I will see you in my dreams and when they have finished, in the real world." Aang professed to her.

He blew out the candle next to the bed allowing a peaceful darkness to settle in the room. From Katara's steady breathing he knew she was asleep.

"I love you Katara. With all my heart and if I lost you…" Aang hesitated. He couldn't even think about it… "I would be lost and destroyed."

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	2. One Painful Lie

The next morning arrived and Katara was up bright and early. She stretched her arms as she rose off of Aang's chest. She gazed at him, his shirt still removed because of their passionate encounter. She knew they would have to travel a long while North to Kyoshi Island to pick up Sokka and Suki, so she decided to wake up Aang.

"Aang…" she whispered softly but Aang didn't budge. "Aang…" nothing again as she called his name. "Aang… Aang" still no answer. "AANG!" she yelled a bit which finally caused Aang to respond.

"What Katara," Aang said barely audible because he was still half asleep.

"Get up Aang, we have to go pick up my brother…"

"Can't we do that in a little bit… I just need more sleep." As Aang drifted back to sleep.

"No Sleepy head get up." Again Katara got no response.

_Hmmm. How am I going to wake this boy up! _

"I guess you'll miss the wonderful breakfast I prepared."

Her attempt to lure him awake failed.

_UUGGHH How can I wake him up!_

Katara kissed his lips, which she thought for sure would wake him, but Aang just slept through it.

"QUICK AANG. DON'T LOOK I'M NAKED!"

With his eyes still closed he responded in a low tone, "That's nice Katara."

Katara was now completely frustrated, so she tried a different approach, a little more devious and… evil one.

"Hey babe," Katara said. "Mmmhmm." Aang mumbled still half asleep.

"Do you remember that water tribe boy who was always trying to get close to me?"

"mmhmm sure."

"well… when you were gone on one of you're Avatar missions, I felt lonely so I started to hang out with him."

"That's good." Aang subconsciously replied.

"And we shared a moment… It was all so sudden Aang and I… I made love to him. Aang I'm so sorry." Faking her voice to make her sound desperate and feeling remorse for a made up action.

As soon as those words reached Aang's ears he shot right out of bed.

"YOU WHAT KATARA!"

The Waterbender put her acting back on, "I…I…I made love to him Aang… I'm so sorry."

"KATARA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Aang yelled, "I did nothing but love and care for you and you go sleeping with some kid behind my back!"

Aang's face was a bright red as he glared harshly at Katara. Katara couldn't hold back anymore and she began to laugh. This infuriated Aang even more.

"Well I'm glad you take enjoyment out of breaking my heart!" Aang yelled

Katara was uncontrollably laughing and in between breaths she spoke," haha.. oh Anng im.. sorry .. ahaha I just had to get you up somehow.. haha and although it was cruel.. haha I had to do it haha. " Katara finally cooled down from her laughing spree.

"You weren't getting up and I had to make you listen." Katara was smiling still remembering his face.

"That wasn't funny Katara!" Aang snapped back.

"Let's just go get Sokka and Suki" Aang's tone of voice was one of annoyance.

That lie hit close to his heart and it made him think about things. It also made him slightly distrust Katara.

They both loaded up there items onto Appa and with a quick "Yip, Yip" from Aang they were soaring through the air. They didn's speak to each other for about half the ride to Kyoshi Isalnd.

"That was a terrible prank this morning," Aang stated to his girlfriend. "You made me feel so angry, and I was sick to my stomach from hearing that."

Katara felt bad for how much Aang took from her joke," I'm sorry Aang, you weren't getting up for anything."

"I even tried the I'm Naked trick and you barely did anything." Katara tried to joke around to lighten Aang up.

Katara spotted a very quick small smile on Aang's face.

"Oh Aang, I saw that smile… That means I'm off the hook you smiled and you know it," Katara said very cheerfully and tried to make Aang feel better.

She went up to Aang who was seated on Appa's head and kissed his cheek. Aang then turned his head and spoke.

"I'm sorry Katara for lashing out like that, I just couldn't believe what I heard."

"That's okay Aang, it was a cruel joke and I never should have went that far."

Aang nodded his head and leaned into her. Katara put her hands on his head and stared into his eyes before breaking into a passionate kiss. After no time at all they were at Kyoshi Island.


	3. Lingering Distress

"Katara! Aang!" The excited Water Tribe warrior yelled as he greeted the couple. Sokka than embraced Katara for a few seconds and released her to greet Aang with a handshake.

"So whats up guys. Are you ready for a nice week of relaxation from the world and all the glorious foooood." Sokka's eyes sparkled at thought of the feasts.

"O yes we are! Aang and I really need this vacation." Katara exclaimed excitedly to her brother.

Aang was silent. Which everyone noticed.

"Uhh Aang… are you alright?" Sokka finally said after noticing his slightly quiet and depressed mood.

"Mmhmm… I'm fine Sokka. Thanks for asking though. And Hey! Where's Suki?" Aang trying as hard as possible to get the attention off him. Katara also placed her hand in his and squeezed it but felt nothing back. She knew he wasn't over the joke she played on him and all she wanted to do was comfort him and have the old Aang back.

"I'm right here." A feminine voice said as Suki walked out of her home. Suki was tall and slender and just as beautiful as before.

"Are you guys ready to head out?" Suki said

Everyone else just nodded as Sokka and Suki put their belongings on Appa and climbed up on his back. "Yip, yip" and Appa was off into the air.

Katara wanted some alone time with Aang but knew Sokka and Suki were only a few feet behind them.

"It's a long trip north guys, at least a couple hours… you should try and get a nap in so we won't be tired for our first night of fun."

Sokka and Suki agreed and they cuddled together, falling asleep in an embrace a few minutes later. Katara seeing this craved to be held, but first she had to mend the accidental wounds she caused.

Katara slowly made her way up to Aang making sure she didn't wake her brother or Suki. She sat right behind Aang and placed her hands around his waist and rested her had on his back. This caused Aang to look behind him and make solid eye contact with Katara.

"Love, could you tell me what's on your mind. I see how you've been acting and I want to help you."

No answer

"Please baby, open up… you can tell me anything." The worried girlfriend said to her distressed lover.

Quietly, Aang began to speak, " The story you told me this morning… " He hesitated. "It really hurt me and worried me. I know it was just meant to scare me awake and I know we already dealt with this but I can't get rid of that image of you sleeping with someone else… or even being with someone else." Tears began to trickle down Aang's face as a professed his feelings to his girlfriend. " I just love you so much and it kills me to think about these things."

"Aang… I'm really sorry for causing this much pain. I never meant it to effect you, I just thought it would get your attention than you would shake it off 'cause it was a complete lie." Katara paused to let it all sink in. " Aang look at me." Aang did not budge. "Aang please, look at me." Finnaly Aang turned towards her and stared into her ocean blue eyes. "Aang, I love you with all my heart and everything that I am made of… I would never do anything to cause this much trauma and I just want to love you as we did before."

Katara put her soft lips onto Aang's and kissed him. At first she felt no response but Aang put pressure and deepened the kiss. They hugged and Aang whispered into her ear, " I love you too Katara."

He released the hug and felt relieved and free of these thoughts and burdens. He gave Katara one more kiss on the lips than returned to flying Appa. A few hours later they landed on the beautiful and serene Ember Island.


	4. Ember Island Passion

Aang landed Appa on the rocks over Zuko's magnificent house on Ember Island. It was quite a large house with a pagoda style roof and a full courtyard in the middle. Out the back of the house was the sandy beach. The view was breathtaking and every room looked over the ocean.

Toph had already reached there and came out to greet her friends.

"Heeyyy! Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen, Snoozles and … I never thought of a name for you Suki. You've never done anything really stupid haha."

Suki nodded knowing that this was a complement.

"Toph it's so great to see you." Katara said as she hugged and greeted her.

"Same Sugar Queen, but I wish I could actually see you haha." Toph stated as she giggled at her joke.

"Aahh it's the Avatar boy, Oh great savior of the world… It's good to see you." Toph joked and playfully mocked Aang.

"Good to see you too." As Aang hugged his old friend.

"And last and also least Sokka Snoozles of the Water Tribe… How's it going my goofy friend."

Sokka grimaced at her comments, "Great Toph, and I see your affectionate ways haven't changed. But you look different… did you do something with your hair?"

"I wouldn't know… ahem" Toph pointed to her eyes, " I'm blind peabrain haha."

"Oh yeah… I forgot" Sokka said embarrassed.

"Well you gypsies don't just stand there! Go find a room. There's only about a million of them in this place. Hurry up though because I'm starving, so after everyone finds there place meet in the dining hall and we'll eat."

Toph than took them all inside and let them find the rooms they wanted.

They were all amazed at the décor of the house. All classic Fire Nation architecture with beautiful paintings and other artworks.

Katara and Aang walked hand in hand throughout the estate trying to find a perfect room.

"Hey, How about this one!" Aang exclaimed leading her into a room with two twin beds.

"Ummm, I say we keep looking." Katara wanted a room with one bed. Her teenage hormones were raging and all she wanted was to love him and be as close to him at all times.

"Aang I got it, we'll stay here." Katara led Aang into a beautiful room with red drapes and a great bed with a red bed set. The room also had its own bathroom and a balcony, which overlooked the beach and the ocean. It was their perfect room.

Aang was very excited about this discovery. He thought the room was beautiful and very romantic. He knew he would enjoy his stay here and that Katara would be happy as well.

They both unpacked their cloths and other belongings and put them into the dark beautiful wood chests. After they were finished they both freshened up for dinner. Aang put on a clean yellow cloak and his traditional Air Nomad attire. Katara decided to go all out for dinner. She wore an ocean blue strapless dress, which matched the color of her eyes. It was fitting around her chest and torso and than billowed out and loosened as it flowed down her body. She put blue sapphire earrings in and let her hair flow down. She knew Aang loved it when she had her hair down. She than put the necklace, which Aang made for her when she lost her mother's, on which matched her outfit. She stepped out of the bathroom to show her boyfriend.

"Hey Avatar Boy… How do I look?" Katara sensually smiled as she let Aang search her body with his eyes.

Aang dropped the Air Nomad medallion he was holding in awe. His eyes were wide as he gazed upon Katara. She was incredibly beautiful. Aang couldn't say a single word. He just sat there staring into her eyes.

"uh-um uh.. You look…" Aang could barely get the words out he was so stunned by her looks. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Aang blushed as he and her made eye contact. Katara walked over to Aang, who was sitting on the bed and laid one sweet kiss on his lips. Aang nearly passed out from the experience. Katara took his hand and they walked together into the dining hall.

Everyone was already present as an array of food was laid out on the table. All types of breads, nuts, meats, and vegetables were cast before them.

As Aang and Katara walked in, Sokka in Suki's jaws dropped at how beautiful she looked. It fell silent in the room.

"Umm, am I missing something because no one is making a sound." Toph exclaimed because she could not see that everyone was mesmerized by Katara.

Suki finally broke the silence, "Wow Katara… You look absolutely stunning!" Katara smiled back at her and answered, "Thank you, you do too Suki." Suki grinned back at the complement.

They all sat down after their little "Gazing Session" and ate. They reminisced on all of their past experiences and laughed as they remembered when they were a butt-kicking group.

Dinner was ended and they all went their separate ways. It was now nighttime and Sokka and Suki went on a moonlight walk on the beach. Toph went to her room and practiced some metalbending techniques. Katara and Aang retreated to their room and got dressed into more confortable clothing. They were both were exhausted from the trip down and Aang crashed onto the beautiful bed.

Katara was wearing just her white undergarments and Aang just had his yellow and orange sash draped across his chest.

Katara jumped on the bed right next to Aang startling him and causing him to giggle because he jumped when she landed right next to him. Katara put her head in the crook of his next and lightly kissed his neck. Aang loved the feeling and Katara felt Aang shiver under her touch and felt goose-bumps raise on his skin. Katara lightly kissed his cheek then went to his hear and whispered lightly and sensually.

"I'm ready. Please make love to me right now Avatar Boy. I can not wait any longer."

Aang turned his head to see her face. She was gazing at him with her big blue eyes and biting her bottom lip in desire. Aang went right up to her ear and whispered.

"I'm ready too. I love you." Aang kissed her neck.

After hearing those words Katara immediately got on his chest. She pressed her body against his as she laid upon him kiss after kiss. Rapid kisses turned into long passionate ones. Katara tickled Aang's lips with her tongue making Aang open his mouth to allow it through. They passionately explored the other's mouth with their tongue. The excitement raised and their love began to heat up.

Katara released from her boyfriend's moist lips and sat up. She stared into his eyes giving him a look that exclaimed _this is it. I'm ready for your love._ After they both had this feeling she put her hands on her undergarment. She slowly lifted it off of her body exposing her naked tan body to Aang. Her breast were soft and matured as they were presented to him. She collapsed onto his chest, pushing her breast against his muscular body. They continued a kiss than Aang lifted her up as he planted his head onto her chest. Katara quivered from the warmth and pleasure of being touched.

They were now face to face with only a few inches between their faces. Katara reached down and pulled off Aang's pants. She kissed up his chest, up his neck, up his jaw line until she reached his ear.

Katara so sweetly and gently and sensually whispered into his ear, "Take me, now"

Aang did just that. He placed himself just before her entrance and kissed her one last time… Then he entered her. Katara yelped at the pleasuring pain that shot through her body. Aang stopped and looked at her, not knowing if he hurt her.

Katara said under her heavy breathing, "Don't sop I'm fine. Please keep going."

Her body convulsed as Aang entered in and out of her. She began to moan, which turned Aang on. Aang stopped and spoke quickly.

"We can't let anyone here us. If you have to bite my shoulder or kiss my body do that but try and suppress your yells."

Aang began again and immediately she let out a high pitched scream and bit his shoulder. He did not feel the pain of this because of the immense pleasure than enveloped them both. The heat was rising as Katara was now on top of him. Aang placed his hands on her hips as she movee on him and he rocked her. All the pleasure was swelling up inside her and she could feel something was close.

In between her moans she spoke, "Aang… the pleasure… I…don't… know… if I… can… hold on… much … longer!"

All of the sudden her back arched and her toes curled under. Her hands gripped his back as she made claw marks on him. She let out the most ecstasy filled scream as she reached her first climax. Her body tensed and than relaxed all at once. She collapsed onto his chest and after a minute of rest she was covered in sweat and looked up at him.

"Thank you… that was amazing and beautiful. I couldn't have imagined sharing this with anyone else."

She then collapsed onto him again and the loving couple fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	5. The Panda Lily

The next morning Aang woke up with the sun shining in his face. Katara, still naked from last night's happenings, was peacefully asleep on his chest. Aang didn't want to disturb her, so he just laid there thinking and stroking her chocolate brown hair. After about 30 minutes Aang decided to wake her up.

"Katara.." he whispered

Katara only turned in her sleep and lowly grumbled

"Katara." He repeated himself "My love"

"ugg Aang you're too loud, I'm trying to sleep," Katara answered so tired she probably didn't even know.

"But I have to tell you something."

"What." Katara grumbled on Aang's chest

"One time I was out saving a small village, and I accidently slept with the patriarch's daughter." Aang jokingly said reinstating the 'cruel jokes'.

Katara groaned back, "That doesn't work on me sweety, but if you did I would not hesitate to find that bitch and kill her. You're mine and mine only Aang."

Aang was kind of surprised by her answer but he chuckled.

"Hey babe, I'm naked… And this time its not a lie" Aang told the sleepy girl on his chest with a playful grin.

Katara giggled and picked her head up and looked at him," I know it isn't" She then kissed his chest and got up. She herself was also still naked so she struck a model pose at Aang and blew him a kiss.

"I really need a bath. We fell asleep in our own love sweat." Katara chuckled at her own description.

"Well there's no need to put these clothes back on if I'm just going to take them off for the bath."

Katara confidently strutted over to the bathroom. She could feel Aang's gaze soaking her in. Before she closed the door to the bathroom she turned around fully exposing her self to Aang.

"It's not polite to stare Avatar Boy." Katara sweetly said with a smirk on her face. Than she shut the door.

The enticed couple was all washed up and met the rest of the group in the main dining hall for breakfast.

They approached everyone at the table.

"Good morning everyone." Katara billowed out to her friends

"Good morning!" they all answered in unison.

Toph was the first to speak, " So did anyone else hear screaming last night? It wasn't a painful scream I don't think, it was more… I don't know I can't describe it." Even though Toph was blind; Katara knew she was staring right into her.

"No, we didn't hear anything." Suki answered

"And what about you avatar boy…" Toph peered at Aang knowing exactly what went on last night.

Aang could barely speak he was so nervous, "umm- uhh" Katara lightly hit his leg under the table, "Nope I didn't hear anything. Hehe." As he smiled awkwardly.

"and Sugar Queen, are YOU (putting a lot of stress on the you) sure you didn't here anything, or am I just crazy."

"Nope you're just crazy." Katara sneered at the blind girl.

"Oh, I guess my superior hearing was just playing tricks on me… no worries."

Katara immediately tried to change the subject.

"Sooo, what's everyone planning to do today. Also Zuko joins us this evening."

"Well I was going to ask Aang if he wanted to come into town with me and see if we could find a gym or something. Have like a guys day before we have to come back to you succubuses! I was thinking you girls would do whatever you do. Get make overs or whatever and get massaged by creepy old women, giggle about boys and gossip."

Sokka professed his plan to the group.

"Yea, sounds good Sokka!" Aang though it would be nice to get a workout in to keep his strength up. He didn't want to lose his figure from all the stuff he'll be eating on this vacation.

"Cool Aang, we'll leave in like let's say 15 minutes… I just need to eat something."

"Of course you do Sokka." Toph condescendingly remarked with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm a growing man and a man has to eat!"

The boys left after Sokka finished eating and went into town to explore and try to find a gym of some sort.

"So girls… what do you want to do." Said Toph

"I think all the stuff Sokka said, the whole makeover, gossip, and giggling sounds fun to me." Said Suki

"Ugh, I might as well have gone with the boys." Toph groaned out.

"I agree with Suki, all of that stuff sounds fun." Said Katara. She thought she could use a nice relaxing massage and a makeover. " And Toph, you always have fun screwing around with staff making faces with the mud mask."

"Fiiinnnee … We'll go to the dumb spa and do all that girly stuff!" Toph groaned again as they departed.

Sokka and Aang had found a gym and began working out. Although a little small in stature, Aang was extremely strong. He was lifting as much as Sokka was, and Aang was 4 years younger.

"I'm going to go to the earthbending area, get some practice in."

"All right." Sokka said exhaling after lifting an iron weight.

Aang took of his shirt before entering the earthbending part of the gym. Sokka saw the claw marks streaking down Aang's back, which Katara inflicted in her extreme fit of ecstasy.

"Aang, are you alright?" Sokka asked in wonder.

"Yea, what do you mean?"

"There's claw marks going all down your back. It looks like you got attacked by a Platypus Bear or something!"

"Um, Yeah I'm fine there just from …" Aang had to quickly think of a reason, for he did not want Sokka to know it was caused by his younger sister.

"There just from a tiger seal back home in the South Pole. I thought it would be impressive to try and wrangle one… I learned my lesson hehe."

Aang quickly fled into the earthbending gym. Sokka just shrugged it off and continued working out.

The girls returned to the estate after getting all pampered and fancied up. On the way home Toph brought up relationships.

"So Katara… how are things with Aang going any problems or… exciting things."

'Everything's fine with us. It's just like every normal relationship. Has its ups and downs… and its moments." Her mind drifted to their sexual encounter the previous night.

"Oh come on Katara, let us in a little. Let us here some romance and funny stories." Suki smiled, as she wanted to here of their powerful romance.

"Yeah, Katara." Toph said with a tone to it. "We want to here some loving stories… or encounters."

Katara thought a moment before speaking. Wondering if she should share her secret with the girls.

"OK fine I'll share with you a little romantic secret… IF YOU NEVER TELL A SOUL! Suki that means don't even peep it to Sokka or so help me spirits I will kill you. And Toph, well I don't expect you to tell anyone but same goes for you."

Suki squealed out, " Yes, I promise I promise now tell us!"

"Well… the night before we came here we started to pack for the trip. After we were done packing we both went to the bed tired. I was craving him so we started to make-out and stuff. The mood began to heat up so I took off his shirt… and just as I was about to remove mine, Aang stopped me. He said he wasn't ready and I understood that. But last night, I was craving him even more so after dinner, while you (talking to Suki) and Sokka were out on the beach I seduced him again. This time I wasn't going to allow him to stop me so…" Katara paused to add drama, Toph already knew what she was going to say, but Suki was mouth open and wide eyed waiting to here the big news. "We had sex, and it was the most passionate, intimate, and pleasurable thing I have ever experienced in my entire life."

Toph yelled out, " I KNEW IT! THAT'S WHAT I WAS HEARING ALL NIGHT! And by the way Katara you're a screamer. You were so loud I couldn't sleep. Hahaha!"

Suki's jaw was hanging, " Oh my Katara, that's unbelievable. You're both so young but I have to admit… that's really romantic… and HOT! Sokka and I haven't got even close to that stage!"

"Now that you both know it… NOT A WORD OUT OF YOU TWO! NOT TO SOKKA AND NOT TO ZUKO! YOU BOTH PROMISE ME THAT"

"Yes we promise." They said in unison.

The girls walked home and the whole way Katara couldn't stop thinking about Aang. They finally reached home and were there before the boys. Katara decided to take a walk along the beach.

Sokka and Aang were finished with the gym so they placed their shirts back on and headed off.

The boys passed a kart selling flowers so Aang had an idea.

" Hey Sokka hold up for a minute, I'm gonna get Katara a little gift."

Aang smiled at his own genius. He bought a rare Panda Lily. The florist only had one left so he thought it would be perfect to show his love for her. Katara especially liked Panda Lilies.

Katara was on the beach staring at the vast horizon ahead of her. She could not get Aang out of her head. She loved him so much and he was all she wanted and thought about. Katara was daydreaming about him and right in the middle of her dream she felt someone tap her shoulder. Without hesitation she closed her eyes and threw a big kiss onto him using her tongue and everything.

Katara had then heard the worst sound of here entire life.

"Katara?" said the saddest most confused voice ever. Aang was at the staircase that leads from the house to the beach staring at her with tears welled up in his eyes and the Panda Lily in his hand.

The Panda Lily fell from his hand as he turned away and sobbed.

Katara immediately knew what happened. She looked up and saw it was Zuko she had passionately kissed. His eyes were wide as can be and his face was beat red.

Katara realized her crime, and ran up to the house crying.

The Panda Lily Aang had bought her just fell to sand, then blew away in the wind.


	6. Sorrow Leads to Hatred

Katara sprinted up through the house and went to their room hoping to find Aang there so she could explain the whole twisted situation. She reached the room with tears dripping down her tan cheeks. Aang was not present and she checked the chests and his possessions were gone. Katara collapsed on the bed sobbing as hard as she could. She then sucked her tears up and went to talk to the rest of the group.

She ran into Zuko on the way.

"Oh hi Zuko… I didn't mean to put you in that situation out there. It was just a misunderstanding. I thought you were Aang returning and I just didn't notice."

"I kinda figured that out and it's alright I understand… but fixing things with Aang might be more difficult." Zuko was sincere with his words as he moved along down the hall.

"And Zuko… Thank you for letting us into your home. We truly appreciate it." Katara exited the hall looking for her friends to see if they had seen Aang.

She reached a room where Suki and Sokka were playing a game of Pai Sho.

With tears beginning to trickle down her face she confronted the two people.

"Have you guys seen Aang?" She blurted out broken with small crying breaths.

"Katara are you alright, what's wrong!" her brother said with concern.

"I'm fine I just need to find Aang, I did him wrong by accident it's a complicated happening, but have you guys seen him." Katara was now crying as she spoke.

"Yea, Aang came in here for a short while but he went with Toph somewhere. He wasn't in a very good mood either. I would check Toph's room." Suki said softly.

"Where is that exactly?" Katara sobbed.

"Just out this door, down the hall 3 doors and on the right side." Sokka exclaimed.

"Thank you." Katara cried as she left the room, following Sokka's directions. Suki and Sokka looked at each other genuinely concerned for what was happening, but they had no business in it so they kept out of it.

Katara found Toph's room and looked through the doorway. She saw Aang lying down on Toph's bed facing the window while Toph had her back to the door also, comforting him. Katara took one more step in.

Rocks suddenly formed around her leg and trapped her feet. Toph turned around with an angry expression on her face.

"NOT ONE MORE STEP!" Toph yelled at the crying girl.

"Toph, please I just want to explain myself to him." Katara spoke through her tears.

"You've done enough to him! Just LEAVE!" Toph was speaking like as if she were protecting her child.

"But-"

"LEAVE!" Toph said once more with incredible force as she unrestrained Katara's feet and pointed out the door.

Katara unleashed a flurry of tears as her head drooped and she left the room and proceeded down the hall.

She passed the room where Sokka and Suki were in and they came out to her to find out what happened.

"Katara… Are you alright?" Sokka said softly as Katara passed the room. Katara stopped.

"Please, don't talk to me now." Katara than turned back around

"I just wanna know if you're alright."

Katara turned quickly around and took a step towards Sokka, "You wanna know if I'm alright! Well here's your answer! NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT. MY BOYFRIEND WON'T SPEAK TO ME, ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HATES ME AND I'M A WRECK! So there you have your answer, you HAPPY!" Katara cried increasingly harder as she darted back to her room.

Katara got back to her room and immediately through herself on to the bed. She cried, soaking her face with tears and causing her eyes to go bloodshot. She sobbed into her pillow. She had cried for hours, as it was now dark. Her cries were a bit softer as she couldn't have kept it up much longer. In between her fits of sorrow she would speak. "I'm sorry Aang, I'm sorry Aang." Then continued to cry. This would be her first night in two years that she would not have his comfort in the night.

Katara woke up the next morning, eyes stinging from all her sobbing, feeling sick to her stomach, and very hungry, for she had cried through dinner the previous night. She went to the bathroom and cleaned her self up and put a new outfit on. After she was presentable, she walked from her room to the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast.

Everyone looked up at her as she entered the room and no one spoke. Zuko finally broke the silence relieving the tension.

"Good morning Katara." Zuko said trying to relieve her of all the eyes staring at her in anticipation of what will happen.

Aang looked at her once then went back to his breakfast of Leechy Nuts and fruit.

"Good morning everyone." Katara said as she walked to the table. She sat herself right across from Aang. She then grabbed a fruit from the bowl that was right in front of him and took a bite.

Aang looked up at her and for a split second they made eye contact, he immediately through his focus down at his own breakfast.

"Aang-" Katara said but was immediately cut off by Aang.

"We're not doing this now and creating a scene for our friends to endure. It's their vacation too." Aang had a certain angry snap to his voice. He got up pushed his bowl aside and walked away from the table.

He left the dining and hall and made his way to the stone courtyard and sat down at one of the many benches. Katara stood up to go speak with him but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Give him some space Katara" Sokka said and then he released her wrist.

"I'll go out there." Zuko stated as he got up from the table and walked out of the room.

Zuko entered the courtyard and approached the bench where Aang was sitting cross legged.

"Aang, before you jump to conclusions you have to know the whole story."

"So what's the story then Zuko. You knew I was gone, went to Katara, sweet talked her and made her feel special, then finally placed your lips on hers, and claimed her!"

"That's nothing what it was like Aang, please let me explain."

"I don't need any explanation. I saw it all. You two with tongues deep inside each other's mouths."

There was a momentary pause until Aang spoke again. He mumbled two words which Zuko didn't understand.

"What Aang I couldn't hear you?"

"Agni Kai."

"Are you kidding Aang, please tell me your joking."

"AGNI KAI! FIGHT ME!"

Zuko couldn't believe the words that came from his friend's mouth.

**DUH DUH DUHHHH. Sorry for the cliffy. Just a fair warning to all who follow this. My next chapter will be coming out much later because I will be gone for a week and a half, so you'll just have to wait to find out if Zuko fights Aang. Just contemplate on the story so far and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Friend Vs Friend

Zuko touched the scar over his left eye, the consequence of an Agni Kai. Zuko became angered at his friend's request.

"Aang, you don't get the severity of what you're suggesting." Zuko now was yelling from remembering what Agni Kai's have brought to his life.

"AGNI KAI'S ARE A SERIOUS RITUAL. IT'S MEANT AS A LAST RESORT. THE PURPOSE OF AN AGNI KAI IS TO BURN… TO INFLICT PAIN AND SUFFERING TO THE OTHE PERSON! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS. TO HURT YOUR FRIENDS! TO POSSIBLY HURT YOUSELF! AANG GET A HOLD OF YOURSLEF… THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!"Zuko calmed down a bit. "Remember Aang, we're your friends. Don't let ONE misunderstanding ruin it. You still don't even know the whole story. You're so damn stubborn you won't give me or Katara a chance!"

Katara had slipped outside during the argument and witnessed the ongoing conflict. She silently observed and began to tear up at the sight of her two friends fighting over a problem she caused.

Aang only stared at the ground soaking in the situation. His face was beaded with sweat and veins on his neck protruded out. He slowly lifted his head and stood up. Trying to size up to Zuko. He fumbled Zuko's words in his head as he stared into the twenty year old's eyes. Aang made one step forward and fired a fire blast out of his fist… than quickly collapsed to the ground. His limp body hit the ground with tremendous force.

Zuko immediately deflected the blast dissipating it into the air, he then tried to catch Aang from his fall but was too slow. Katar ran over to Zuko then to her collapsed boyfriend with tears welled up in her eyes.

"Take him to your room. I'm fine…I'll be right up!" Zuko commanded Katara as she took his limp body and brought it to their room… or her room now, since he moved his possessions.

Katara put him on the bed and placed her head on his chest. She realized he wasn't breathing she quickly called the others in. Aang was having an experience of his own as all of the commotion was arising.

Aang was suddenly in a place completely surrounded with darkness. His spirit gazed around him seeing no light.

"Hello Aang," A voice said as Aang turned around.

"Gyatsu? What are you doing here?"

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question." The ghostly image of Gyatsu spoke to him with his light tone of voice.

Aang contemplated and meditated at the event the just occurred, leading him to this visit.

He saw the vision of himself. Feeling so threatened and angry. Aang could barely recognize himself. He saw himself go into a fit of rage and threaten Zuko with pain and suffering. Then he saw what he feared. Aang attacked Zuko. Aang shut his eyes and let a single tear run down his face.

"How did I become this monster? To my own friends. I threatened them, I hurt them."

Gyatsu's ghost spoke, "Have you forgot the principles of being an Air Nomad Aang? When did we ever teach you to solve problems with fighting and violence? To anyone, and especially not your friends."

"I know Gyatsu. A complete rage filled my body. I was just so destroyed by the one I love, I couldn't see I was hurting everyone else in my wake."

"Love is a very powerful thing. It can build lives and tear them apart. Now you must return and do it is which we trained you for… to spread love and peace. After all you are the avatar. That is your duty."

Katara and the others loomed over Aang's apparently lifeless body. Suddenly he moved as he opened his mouth and gasped for air. His eyes flashed a bright light then returned to normal. Aang only saw fuzzy outlines of everyone hovering over until he passed out, drained of all energy.

Sokka ran and got him some water and placed it on the nightstand. Zuko put his hand on Katara, who was staring and crying over Aang's sleeping body.

"Are you alright, do you still need me here?" Zuko comfortably asked her.

Katara nodded her head no, "I'll stay with him and watch over him, Make sure he recovers."

Zuko nodded back then left the room. Katara gently stroked Aang's head lightly sobbing to herself. She kissed his forehead lightly feeling how hot it was on her lips. Aang opened his eyes slightly and saw the fuzzy shape of Katara. He began to speak.

"Katara … –" Then he passed out again before completing his sentence.

Katara only held him close to her and kissed his head.

"Rest Aang, just rest."


	8. A Redemption

It was pitch black in the room when Aang awoke from his unconsciousness. The lights were all doused and he could see the moon out over the balcony. He wiped all the cold sweat off his forehead then looked to his left and was surprised at what he saw. Katara was lying down next to him facing away from him. He knew by the pattern of her breathing that she was asleep. He was absolutely freezing, probably a repercussion of his body being immobile for so long. He positioned his body right behind Katara's and spooned her. He placed his arm around her body laying it across her stomach.

Katara flinched and immediately shot up not knowing who or what was touching her. She turned around and saw Aang was awake and had cuddled her. She smiled and put her hand on his face. Aang spoke to her.

"This doesn't mean anything… I'm just cold." Aang smiled as he assured her this wasn't an act of love.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Katara settled back down and cuddled Aang.

"Wanna have sex?" the waterbender whispered.

Aang picked up his head in awe, "I'm still mad at you… I'm just tired and cold and I need warmth. That's the only reason I'm cuddling you."

"I'm sorry but I've been lonely and well… thinking about you…"

"Katara, we'll discuss all this stuff in the morning. Now stay still and let me steal your warmth." Aang said with a joking tone to his voice. Aang slowly stroked her stomach. Katara smiled at the feeling of his hands on her. She missed this feeling.

Aang's hand slowly started moving up her body as he ended up on her breast. Katara removed his hand from her and turned to face him.

"I thought you hated me and you just wanted warmth." Katara said with a sassy attitude.

Aang responded, "If I'm not mistaken you asked me to have sex with you 30 seconds ago."

"So is that a yes to the sex?" She added

"Good night Katara." Aang told her as he put his hand back on her body and spooned her.

"Good night Aang." Katara closed her eyes and enjoyed his company. She then drifted to sleep.

They both awoke within a few minutes of the other. Katara stroked his bald head as he slowly awoke from his first good sleep in a few days. Once he was awake she went to him and tried to kiss him. As she moved in he turned his head away.

"Katara, there is no way your kissing me until you explain yourself. My heart is still completely shattered from what you've done to me."

"Let's discuss this on the beach. Get away from anyone, this is our business."

Aang nodded and they both went outside and down to where Aang had witnessed his live with another man, his own friend.

"So Katara, please explain to me why Zuko had his tongue in your mouth and yours in his."

"Your going to think this is all a lie but please you have to trust what I tell you. The girls and I returned from our spa day earlier than you and Sokka. Toph and Suki went inside to eat and I decided to take a walk on the beach. I had been thinking of you all day. We just had our night of love together and I hadn't seen you all day. I was daydreaming about you and I wasn't thinking. Someone tapped my on the shoulder and I assumed it was you. I forgot Zuko was joining us…" She began to tear up. "I turned around and without even thinking or looking I kissed him. I was actually enjoying the kiss until I heard you voice. My heart sank as I realized it wasn't you." Katara was now fully crying. "I'm sorry Aang, I really am. I fucked up by accident and I just want you. I want your touch, I want to see your smile, I want to be your love."

Aang just listened to her story and tried to determine if she was genuine.

"Katara, I want to believe you… but I don't know if I can. How can you just turn around and kiss him and not realize it wasn't me. The height difference didn't throw you off. The fact he has hair didn't throw you off!" Aang was raising his voice a little as he pointed out obvious signs that would be noticed immediately.

Katara was crying now, "Aang I don't know how I missed those. I just wasn't thinking right but I swear Aang! It wasn't a mutual kiss and I didn't know it was Zuko! I'm sorry! Please Aang, do you think after we committed our love so far as to have sex that I would want a small fling with Zuko!"

Aang realized she had a point. He only had one test he wanted. Aang approached and put his hands on her shoulders. He then threw a kiss onto her. He was expecting hesitation or shock but we he got was surprising.

Katara kissed him strong and with passion. She missed him so much and this was all she wanted. Aang felt her tears as they ran down her face. He released the kiss and stared deep into her eyes.

"Katara."

"Yes Aang."

"Could you help me move my clothes and things back into your room."

She threw a large hug on him and kissed him until she couldn't breath.

"I love you Aang. I've missed you to death and the nights without you were so depressing and empty. Don't ever leave me again and I promise I'll never do anything, and I mean anything to hurt US as a couple."

"I love you too Katara. I love you too. Let's move inside and see what the rest of the group is doing."

Katara and Aang walked into the living room arms locked and her head rested on his shoulder. Everyone else's faces were filled with joy to see the couple back together. Everyone except Zuko.

**Okay I did this last chapter trying to squeeze it in before I can't post. If I do post within the next week that means I got access to internet. PLEASE REVIEW! More chapters are coming!**


	9. Still Awake

Aang and Katara sat down with their friends to eat. Ever since the first day they arrived this has only been the second day that they were together peacefully. They held hands under the table and occasionally, Katara would beg for a small kiss. Toph was the first to comment on their new relationship "status."

"I'm glad you guys are back together, I truly mean that but I just know I'm gonna lose sleep now. I think those mysterious screams are gonna come back." Toph knew only Katara and Suki would understand her reference.

"No, I think those mysterious screams are gonna be quieter this time. Just gotta bite down." Katara, Suki, and Toph all giggled at this while everyone else didn't get the joke and just looked at each other.

Zuko began to speak, "Is anyone doing anything special today?"

"No, I'm gonna stay around the house with this one (meaning Katara), and make sure she doesn't go hook up with five other guys." Aang laughed at his own proclamation. Katara only sneered and hit him.

"I think Suki and I are going to do the same thing."

"Alright, so today we're gonna have a relaxing day. Maybe hit the beach." Zuko said.

"Yea that sounds good to me." Aang replied.

The group broke up from the table and went to their respective rooms to get ready for a fun time at the beach. Before Zuko retreated to his room. Aang pulled him aside.

"Hey Zuko can you wait up a second!" Aang said trying to get his attention.

"Oh yea Aang, what's up."

"Can I talk with you in private for just a minute?"

"Sure, come on in to my room."

The two boys entered into Zuko's room as Aang prepared what to say to him.

"Zuko… I want to formerly apologize to you. I never did and you didn't deserve anything that happened to you. I'm genuinely sorry. I never meant to let my self go and attack you. I was just so filled with anger and I didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry I caused such a problem, especially in your beautiful home."

"It's alright Aang I forgive you. I saw what you were going through so I didn't take anything personally. I understood the situation and how you felt."

"Thanks Zuko, I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Aang left his room and went back to his own and saw Katara there waiting for him. Katara hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Is everything alright? You were in there for a good amount of time."

"Yea, everything's fine… I just apologized to him for everything. I didn't want there to be a tension between us."

Katara kissed his forehead, "That was the right thing to do, and I'm glad you two are alright. Now let's get dressed for the beach and have some fun!"

Katara and Aang went down to the beach after they got dressed. They were there before anybody else so they went in for a little private swim. Aang went into the Octopus water form showing Katara, reminiscing about when she had taught him that. Katara than hit him with a water whip. From that point Aang knew it was a battle. They began waterbending at each other. Slapping each other with streaks of water. They laughed as they played and Katara accidently whipped Aang in the face. She gasped and covered her mouth and went to go make sure he was okay. Aang had his hands covering his face. When Katara got to him to make sure he was okay, Aang playfully tackled her into the ocean. They were glad they were having some fun together.

"I'm going to go lay out on the beach a while. Just relax a little than enjoy the sun and the spray of the ocean." Katara stated.

"Alright, I'm going to stay in the ocean. Maybe find something to ride or whatever, but I'll come meet you later."

Katara then walked back to the hot sand and sprawled out, exposing as much skin as possible so she could work on her tan. (Not like she needed it!) She watched as Aang dodged waves, going over and under them. She sat up and waved to him, and Aang smiled and waved back before diving under a wave.

Katara then felt a tap on her shoulder, she than turned around and LOOKED at who it was. It was Zuko again who had a smile on his face and was only wearing his red trunks. Katara saw how muscular he was.

"No kiss this time?" Zuko joked around.

"Ugh, don't even mention that. That 'kiss' got me in so much trouble and caused so much trauma."

Zuko then asked an odd question after a moment of silence, "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Katara thought about this. At first she was disgusted by his question but than she began to think. She actually had. Although she thought it was Aang, she did enjoy it.

"I guess I did actually. I didn't know it was you at the time and I was devastated when I found out it wasn't Aang, but when I think about it… it was quite nice."

"Katara, I have to ask this. … Do you feel anything between us? Anything special because… I think I do."

She hesitated at his words, "No I don't feel anything between us. I'm with Aang and him only. I love him."

"Katara, don't lie to yourself. We have something going."

She was infuriated at what he was claiming.

"I'm not lying to myself… we don't have anything."

"Than what about in the crystal catacombs in Ba Sing Se. We had something brewing between us. We connected."

"That was 3 years ago! I wasn't with Aang yet and I was just in need of comfort. I assure you Zuko, there is NOTHING between us."

Aang saw this from the water. He saw how Zuko and Katara were conversing. Thoughts of suspicion began filling his head. He immediately dispelled them. _They're just friends Aang they're aloud to talk to each other. And plus Zuko wouldn't do anything, we're friends. I know Katara wouldn't do anything. I trust her. _Although he kept telling himself these things he couldn't help being suspicious.

"I know you're with Aang, Katara, but just actually think. We have something going that we both can't help" Zuko than got up and went to the water. Katara was rather angry about Zuko said and didn't ever want to think of "them" as a couple. She was faithful to Aang.

That night, after all the fun on the beach Aang and Katara had just settled down for bed. Katara began stroking Aang as Aang gave her a kiss. Katara was in the mood again and was dying for his body.

"Aang… can we make love tonight." Katara said sweetly.

"I don't know Katara. I don't think I'm ready to do that so soon after our rejoining."

"Pleeeaaassseee! I'm dying for it. I NEED YOU INSIDE ME NOWWWW!"

"Shhhhh Katara! Want the whole house to hear! Like I said I'm not ready to revisit that road. It's not that I don't love you, it's just that sex means something to me and I want it to be a special thing. Not just a whenever occurrence."

Katara just nodded her head than gripped his body. They fell asleep peacefully.

The group had lots of fun the next couple days. Going into town and playing on the beach and every night Katara asked Aang for them to make love and every night Aang said no. Katara was becoming restless. One night she began to think. Really think about what Zuko was saying. She couldn't lie to herself… she did feel something between them. She craved physical touching. Katara just lay there thinking, as Aang was right next to her in bed. Katara waited until she saw his breathing became steadier. Once she saw he was asleep she put her robe on and got out of bed. She then left him and headed out the door being careful not to wake Aang. She had made one crucial mistake… Aang was not asleep yet and he watched silently as she left their room.


	10. Get a Grip

**Hey Everyone! First off… I'm Back! I know it's been a long time and I sincerely apologize. Honestly what got me to kind of stop were the reviews. My last chapter wasn't well received and almost all readers didn't enjoy it and I let it get to me. I think about it now and I realize that it's stupid to let something bother me enough to stop, and all the reviews just mean people want to see my work just maybe a little different or improved. Well I'm back and I will finish the story and write more! Please support me and all reviews are welcome and in mean that! Thank you for sticking with me!**

Aang couldn't believe the sight, that she was leaving and his mind explored what reasons she was leaving for.

Aang was thinking to himself, _She's just getting food or something… maybe a walk because she can't sleep. She loves you, and she won't do anything._

He was lying there, trying his hardest to reassure himself that Katara's intentions for leaving were pure and that it was his over imagination and paranoia that was getting to him. _Stop it Aang! You're screwing with your own mind… she won't hurt you._

Katara stepped out into the hallway, almost in disbelief of what she wanted to do. Her conscience began to take over and thoughts and doubts filled her head._ Really Katara! You are about to hurt this boy beyond belief!_ Her thoughts conflicted each other. _It's just a little night visit, nothing serious… no love. Just uncommitted touch._

Katara was disgusted by her own thoughts. She kept slowly walking over to the master wing where Zuko's chambers were. Her conscience was killing her inside but for some reason she wouldn't stop.

She walked ever so quietly passed the others doors. First Sokka's and Suki's, then a few empty rooms, and then finally Toph's. She didn't want to wake any so she was light on her feet and didn't make a sound. All of their doors were closed so there was no chance of them seeing her. She moved slowly down the hallway and then suddenly, her feet were trapped in a casing of rock and stone. She knew she was caught.

"Going somewhere Sugar Queen…" Toph said with a witty snap to her voice.

Katara hesitated to answer. She really didn't have a justified answer so she kept quiet and felt Toph's undending stare pierce into her.

"Choked up a little hmm…? Where are you going, and more importantly what are you going to do!" Toph's voice was in a whisper so she wouldn't wake the others but strength still lied within her growl.

Katara stood there speechless, afraid to admit what her true intentions were.

Top already knew what was going on and she could've guessed this was going to happen.

Toph released the rock around Katara's ankles, "Get in here… NOW!" Again her whisper was as strong as any yell.

Tears began to well up in Katara's eyes. She slowly stepped into Toph's room and just stood in the middle of the floor. Her breathing sped up because she was nervous and she just stared out the window at the moon lit night.

"I'm asking you again, where were you going." Toph's tone was calmer now but still firm.

Katara didn't answer again. She just let tears drip down her smooth cheeks.

"You're not even courageous enough to state what you're doing. So sad… Katara look at me." Toph said with a calm tone.

Katara only stared out the window and Toph, even though she was blind, knew she wasn't looking at her.

"Katara! Look at me!" Toph was less calm and really wanted Katara to have some courage and look at her. Katara actually listened and turned towards Toph. Toph spoke again in a more calm tone.

"Katara…. What are you doing? I know exactly why you're in this wing and you better knock it off immediately. You already hurt Twinkletoes once. Yes, maybe it was an accident but this little event… this rendezvous is definitely not. Get a hold of yourself!"

Katara listened to her friend's speech and just sat I tears. She was concentrating on everything she said.

Toph continued, "I don't know what's gotten into you but… Katara, you're acting like some bimbo slut! You're hurting the boy who loves you with all his heart! And I've heard you're little conversations with Aang lately, and they're all about sex! Get a grip! Stop letting whatever sexual urges take over you!"

A large silence consumed the room. Katara just stood there and cried silently. She knew Toph was right. All her emotions and urges took her over and she became something she wasn't.

"I'm honestly disgusted at Zuko for being apart of this and I'm just disappointed in you. You're ruining your own relationship." Another pause ensued. "Katara, don't do this. Please. I'm saying this all as a friend who cares. Now go back to your room now! If I see you turn left towards Zuko's room I will kill you!"

Katara just stood there slowly weeping and soaking in the message that Toph exclaimed. She then turned, without ever saying a word, and stepped out into the hallway.

Toph added one more thing on her way out, "He wasn't asleep…. He realized how long you've been gone too."

Katara on her way back couldn't stop thinking. _What the fuck is wrong with me! I'm just hurting Aang even more! Toph said he wasn't asleep… he knows I left, he knows how long I've been gone! What will he say._

Katara walked back to her room and tears were still pouring down her face. She grabbed a fruit of the dining table maybe to come up with an excuse of Aang ever asked. She finally reached their door and stood there for a few moments and collected herself.

She put her hand on the handle and turned it…


	11. A War Inside

**Hey everyone! This next chapter is sort of a monologue in Aang's head. I'm trying to set up more perspective of feelings and thoughts to have a more complete story. Thank you and please continue to read. Feel free to review, I love hearing from people. Thanks Everyone,**

** KimL00**

As soon as Aang saw Katara, the love of his life, leave their room; an uneasy feeling inside him began. Almost feeling sick and nauseous. He quietly lay in his bed, basking in thought and worry. A cold sweat began to form on his forehead and his body was paralyzed. All he could do was think…

A battle ensued inside him. Thoughts of the positive and thoughts of the negative were warring and trying to figure out why Katara had left. It seemed as if the negative thoughts were winning.

_Stop thinking about this Aang! She's doing nothing wrong!.. or maybe she is… Ugh! I'm I can't even think straight! _Aang, although quiet and still in bed, was having a full on breakdown. _Ok, Ok just calm, down and think clearly. I bet she just went to the bathroom or something… oh wait, we have our own so that is unlikely._ Even though none of this was spoken, his tone of voice dropped into one of worry and sorrow.

_Maybe, Katara is just getting some food or something. We did skip breakfast this morning for a little extra sleep time, so maybe she was just hungry. _Although Aang put out many alternatives, he could not convince himself that she left for a good reason.

_Well, If she isn't getting food or taking a walk than what is she doing!... God this is so unbelievably stressful and for what… nothing probably. Also, it might be none of my business. She might be visiting Suki or Toph or someone. We have been having a tough time lately and maybe she just wants to speak to someone. I bet that's it! She just needs a little support._

Aang smiled a little and then closed his eyes, believing he came to the correct solution. But as quick as his happy comfort came, darker thoughts appeared into his head.

_Or she could be having a little midnight get together with Zuko!_ Aang thought hard about what he was silently accusing her and Zuko of. He realized how ridiculous it was and slowly mellowed out.

_You're overthinking everything Aang and scaring yourself. Zuko is your friend, and the only incident he had with Katara was completely by accident…. But, he was chatting her up on the beach the other day. No, No, No! Their friends and that's what friends do, they converse and have fun. Jeez! I feel like I'm losing my mind over this subject!_

His thoughts moved off of the intentions of Katara and where she was going, but to their actual relationship.

_And Katara… she's been great to me, well except once and we figured that out. Is.. is she falling out of love? No, stop thinking that! We've never been this happy in the 2 years of our relationship. We shared such an intimate moment I won't believe that after an event like that she would just go around and try to muster up any scandalous actions._

_Aang, you're strong and Katara is strong… you know both of you will be fine. She can handle and manage herself and you just manage yourself. Stop thinking of these extra scenarios that only end up causing suspicion and chaos in a healthy relationship. And I'm sure she'll tell me tomorrow morning. I've got nothing to worry about._

After his little rant in his head, Aang still just quietly and peacefully lay in his bed. Although this small struggle was annoying at the time, Aang felt better in a way. He felt as if his trust was fully restored and he missed her touch right now. His thoughts ran to their intimate encounter and he smiled, as he knew that Katara was his love and that neither of them would hurt what strong bonds they had.

Aang calmed down completely and began drifting into sleep. A piercing sound than hit his ears and his eyes shot wide open. He saw the latch on the door handle un hinged and the door slowly cracked open.

Aang just shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep…


End file.
